Birthday Wishes
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: Requested by MTSBandNerd2012! A birthday fic for her OC, Kitachi Mazahiko! Pretty fluffy, you'll see why Crow is in the character spot-thing-whatchamacallit.


**A/N *Gasp* Returning from the dreadful land of 'Writer's Block' and the sea of 'What-should-I-write-I-don't-even-know'! Requested by MTSBandNerd2012. It's a birthday fic for her OC Kita! Don't know how good it'll be, but here goes!**

**I don't own Yugioh, or Kita. **

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kita, happy birthday to you!" The boys chorused, rather off-key, setting a simple cake in front of the green-eyed girl.

"You guys, you really didn't have to." Smiling, she accepted that cake anyways. "How'd you afford it anyways, or did Martha make it?" It looked too thin to be from Martha; she didn't skimp when it came to food. Especially for Kita; the 13 year old was one of her favorite kids.

"We sold some stuff, did some stuff; general fund raiser stuff!" Crow grinned, draping an arm around her shoulder, causing the girl to blush slightly.

Ok, so she may have a _slight_ crush on Crow, but no big deal. He didn't notice, and it was fine like that, she told herself.

"No worries, Kita, it was nothing for my lil' sister." Kalin ruffled his 'sister's hair.

"Yeah, besides, you can thank us after you open your gift!" Yusei chimed in, motioning to a small box cradled in Jack's arm.

"Guys, really, you didn't-" Her protests were cut off by glares from the boys, as well as a plate of cake (When did they find time to cut it?) under her nose, which she gladly accepted.

It was nice like this; when they were all friends. No worries, no troubles. No doubt, the moment would be gone tomorrow when her friends would find some sort of trouble. It's what they did best, after all.

Cake demolished (and I do mean demolished), Kita sighed in mock resignation, motioning for the gift. Hey, if they were going to spend money on her, she might as well enjoy it.

The wrapping paper was simple, the box was small, and it wasn't that heavy, either. Lifting it to her ear and giving it a shake; not much of a rattle to it. Frowning lightly at the box, she simply starred at it for a few minutes, until Jack waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oi, Kita, you going to open that or what?" Jack's tone may have been slightly rough, but Kita knew he was really a nice guy.

So she tore into the paper, opened the box, and gasped.

A simple silver chain bracelet, with a small duel card charm hanging from it. It was lovely, and she rushed to snap it onto her wrist. A perfect fit.

"I don't know what to say…" her voice was barely a whisper "Thank you…"

The boys exchanged triumphant grins; mission 'Give Kita a happy birthday' accomplished!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLIGHT TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing outside, gazing alternately at the stars and her new bracelet, Kita didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind her, until she felt a tug on her raven braid. Crow grinned as she jumped slightly, then relaxed.

"Hey, Kita, I wanted to tell-HEY! A shooting star! Look!" Kita followed his arm to the star streaking across the sky.

"Wow. It's really pretty." She stood there for a moment, before the star disappeared again. "So, you were saying something?" Crow looked pretty nervous. _Huh, wonder what that's about._

And then all coherent thought went out the window as Crow nervously pressed his lips to hers. It was quick, and Crow was still obviously panicking, but all in all it was still sweet.

_It's so unlike him to be nervous like that. I should say something, but, I think I'm still in shock…wonder when reality will hit…THERE IT IS!_ Coming quickly out of her daze, but still having no words, Kita just shyly moved closer to Crow.

Hesitantly, though much calmer and more confident than before, he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"So….best birthday ever?"

"Best birthday ever."

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! It's probably not very great, but what the heck, I've got nothing to lose! Pretty pointless fluff, but it has a happy ending, which is more than you can say for some things I've written.**


End file.
